La chica del vestido rojo
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Kyuhyun, Minho y Suho eran los peores amigos 'deja abajo' que pudo tener Changmin en aquella loca fiesta de Halloween, mientras estos le gastaban una broma, Heechul engañaba a Yunho con tremenda bromita que lo dejó cachondo en medio de una terrible frustración... (Fanfic de TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki, Pareja: HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin) y algo -poco- de Super Junior (SiChul)


**La chica del vestido rojo**

Lo invitaron a una aburrida fiesta de Halloween, a la que sin dudar se opuso en cuanto escuchó la invitación, pese a la insistencia de sus escandalosos y borrachos amigos, al principio fue firme, demasiado firme, después no se pudo resistir, le prometieron trajes sensuales, chicas en disfraces atrevidos, dispuestas a irse con él a una habitación de la casa prestada para dicha fiesta. Un aliciente bastante tentador, con lo mujeriego y mirón que siempre fue, aunque no era mucho de beber e irse de parrandas, se podría decir que las mujeres siempre llegaban a él de una u otra forma ¿Se podía quejar? Claramente no, había quienes siempre pensaban 'Las cosas no caen del cielo y ya' pero su suerte los tentaba a pensar que eso no siempre era así, porque literalmente, a Jung Yunho le llovían las mujeres, simplemente todas querían con él, ante la inminente envidia de sus amigos, y es que el típico 'No dejas nada para el resto de los mortales' siempre le llegaba de uno que otro de esos amigos envidiosos. Una verdadera pena

Tardó más de 20 minutos en pensar que disfraz llevar, los conde Drácula, Demonios, Superhéroes, Príncipes, Nobles, Caballeros, Ángeles y demás figurines de moda se le antojaban demasiado convencionales y aburridos, así que debía pensar en algo más ¿divertido? Algo así como un Shrek, un orangután o quizás hacerla de Sadomasoquista, con látigo en mano y toda la cosa. Todo esos anteriores y otros tantos más burdos que pensó después le parecieron demasiado bobos, ninguno le iba bien

Tendré que improvisar algo – pensó enojado, odiaba tener que disfrazarse, él era lindo y encantador así como normalmente solía verse, las mujeres prácticamente caían a sus brazos ¿Podía reclamar algo así? Era obvio que no, aunque no pecaba de vanidoso la verdad es que aquella suerte le venía bien, él no sufría de múltiples rechazos como sus amigos. – Un zombi – dijo animado – Los zombis están de moda – reflexionó un poco – No, creo que eso no va conmigo, no podría verme guapo… Mmm ¿Sacerdote? – lanzó de pronto una risa, aquello era tan absurdo considerando su largo historial de chicas, nada podía saber él sobre el celibato, si quería disfrazarse debía también caracterizar su personaje. – A menos que… -

La música sonaba a todo volumen dentro de la casa de Kim Heechul, el chico más popular de la escuela, 'homosexual no declarado, bisexual pretendido' (así es como lo llamaban), un perturbado de clóset, hipócrita y de aire encantador, hombres y mujeres por igual caían a sus pies, él se acostaba con todos y con todas… aquellas personas que le pedían un poco de su atención. El mundo de disfraces que se podían ver a un lado y a otro, de frente y por atrás bien podría ser la envidia total de cualquier Cosplayer. A esa fiesta parecía que solo habían sido invitados la gente bonita de la escuela; los marginados y 'gente fea' o 'poco nice', estaba excluida, lo cual no era de extrañarse, siendo el organizador el pretensioso de Heechul, si alguien quería pisar su casa más le valía ser bonito

Las miradas se giraron hacia él en cuanto entró, su propio amigo Heechul se lo devoró centímetro a centímetro, sintiéndose impotente, Yunho jamás se acostaría con él, no solo por ser la viva imagen del 'Super macho, yo puedo con todas y sobra' sino porque simplemente aquello habría sido un pecado, para Yunho, Heechul era como su hermano, solo así alguien se explicaría que fueran tan amigos siendo tan diferentes

Oh vaya, estás para comerte – no se aguantó las ganas y lo halagó, sin importarle que sus demás amigos lo miraran con cara de bicho raro

Gracias, me esforcé mucho, desde la mañana estoy comprando todo ¿A que quedó bueno? – preguntó orgulloso de su obra

Buenísimo – apuró el comentario Heechul, volviéndose a ganar aquella mirada de parte de sus amigos, la cual le importó una reverenda mierda

Después de haberlo meditado, pensado, razonado y demás tonterías que hace uno cuando está solo sin nadie con quien follar, Yunho decidió que quería vestirse de vaquero "¡Ajúa! Sí ¿Cómo no?" aquello le había parecido una de sus mejores ideas en años, después de todo él tenía el tipo, hombre rudo, súper macho dominador, montado en un caballo, pistola en mano, esperando raptar a la linda damisela en peligro, acechada por el bárbaro del pueblo guarro del Oeste… o quizás es que había visto demasiados Westerns. La verdad no importaba, el chiste es que se vistió de vaquero, pantalones de mezclilla gruesa, anchos en la parte inferior, camisa a cuadros color rojo, con una franela roja anudada al cuello en forma de V hacia el pecho, chaleco color marrón deslavado para simular tierra, cinto piteado, botas altas de piel con un par de espuelas, y claro, por supuesto que no podía faltar el sombrero vaquero a juego con el chaleco, por último una pistola de juguete colgada al cinto, enfrente. Todo un macho domina hembras

Reconozco que te ves muy bien – dijo entusiasmado su amigo Donghae, el chico 'lindo, yo no rompí ni un maldito plato pero pude haberlo hecho' que desde hace varios minutos no había dejado de observar al encantador de Yunho, sintiendo envidia porque sabía que al menos un par de chicas subirían a la habitación con su amigo, mientras él, pobre y delicado Donghae regresaría a casa con el 'Muchas gracias por haber participado, le llamaremos cuando haya algo para usted' que siempre terminaba llevándose al rincón de su oscura y virgen soledad

Gracias – contestó con modestia, aunque aún muy orgulloso de su atuendo – Ahora, a buscar mis damiselas en peligro – dijo con desenfado, ya había sido suficiente del olor a hombre que percibía a su alrededor por culpa de sus poco machos amigos (pero al fin y al cabo hombres de sudor apestoso), él necesitaba un aroma a rosas, vainilla o manzana canela de los labios de una mujer. Así que comenzó andar por la casa con su aire de 'el maldito mundo me pertenece', mirando toda clase de suculentos platillos. Gatitas, Lobitas, Enfermeras, Mucamas, Policías 'si yo lo hice, castígueme con todo el rigor de la Ley', Brujitas, Mujeres Maravilla, Caperucitas, Piratas e incluso Taiboleras, o quizás en lugar de disfraz eran los atuendos habituales de zorra perdida que solían usar, no sabía, lo único que le venía a la mente es que quería comenzar bien la noche

Todas se veían preciosas, perfectamente seleccionadas por Heechul para asistir a su fiesta y entretener a sus cerdos amigos, bueno, él en realidad no era un cerdo, trataba bien a las mujeres, no es que solo le sirvieran para acostarse con él, Yunho había tenido muchas novias, ninguna con el cerebro suficiente para saber cuánto eran 2 más 2, ya saben, la típica capitana de la flota de porristas, la chica del club de fans de One Direction o algún otro de esos grupitos de moda; la Socialité que se cree hermana perdida de Kim Kardashian y demás especímenes raros aunque encantadores y hermosos en un negligé color negro; pero al fin y al cabo había tenido relaciones serias, sin embargo en las fiestas se estaba para gozar, aunque prefería no escuchar el ruido y buscarse una chica que le hiciera compañía, él sabía que a quien sea que eligiera le diría que sí, nadie, absolutamente nadie se resistía a él

Son divinas, pero algo les falta, no me atrae ninguna en particular y dudo que todas quieran irse conmigo a protagonizar tremenda orgía ¿verdad? – pensó para sus adentros, acongojado por no haber encontrado a su damisela a la cual rescatar de un cabrón ladronzuelo. Suspiró, quizás haber ido a esa fiesta fue un tremendo error, como todas las veces que hacía caso a su loco amigo de seguirle los pasos. Estaba resignado, que desperdicio, después de haberse esmerado tanto en su sexy y rudo disfraz de macho machote, pero ni hablar, una fiesta sin sexo era como el sexo con poca fiesta, o algo así.

Se dio media vuelta y trató de buscar a su amigo, al menos despedirse, aunque conociéndolo, seguramente Heechul estaría en ese momento tirándose a una sexy y tonta incauta en su habitación mientras otro espécimen de macho 'a mí nadie me la mete' estaría dándole a él por detrás, aquellos famosos tríos que tanto le gustaban al 'macho-hembra bisexual declarado, homo de clóset' de su amigo. Vaya, que no podía pensar en Heechul sin atribuirle más de un apodo

Como bien imaginó, no había rastro de su amigo, a lo lejos miró a Donghae, el chico estaba tan entretenido con una chica que de puro milagro le estaba coqueteando que no quiso interrumpir, con un poco de suerte o quizás algunos polvos mágicos su otro amigo terminaría perdiendo su virginidad de una maldita vez. No vio a nadie más a quien saludar o de quien despedirse, esos dos extraños seres que parecían salidos de una película de poca mota resultaban ser sus dos mejores amigos, los demás solo unos conocidos, así que emprendió la marcha camino a la puerta de entrada, abriéndose paso entre chicos guapos y chicas lindas para poder conseguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver algo centellante y atractivo que brillaba a unos pocos metros de él, cerca de las escaleras, tremenda mujer de excelsa fisionomía descendía lentamente, con pasos gráciles sobre aquellos zapatos negros de tacón alto, de delgadas correas que abrazaban con dulzura sus hermosos pies, sobre estos lucía unas exquisitas piernas, torneadas y seguramente suaves, que se veían claramente gracias a la abertura que poseía aquel despampanante vestido rojo, ¡Y qué vestido rojo! No cualquier vestido, claro estaba

Aquel vestido rojo tan sensual constaba de una sola pieza, pero el diseño cambiaba justo en la parte de arriba de la cintura, hacia abajo era una especie de falda larga que llegaba justo hasta los tobillos, del lado derecho la sensual abertura que dejaba ver su torneada pierna, quizás no la pierna más carnuda que hubiese visto, pero dado el resto de su delgada fisionomía le venía como anillo al dedo. En la parte de arriba, sensual encaje del mismo color, rojo con algunas figuras semi romboides que dejaba ver su piel, la tela transparente con encaje cubría ambos brazos hasta las muñecas, en la parte de cuello y pecho no estaba escotado, era corte redondo, dejando a la vista su cuello largo y suculento. En el pecho y la espalda lucía un adorno de plumas que le hacían ver excelsamente provocativa, sin tener que lucir al aire sus senos, los cuales podía percibir eran muy pequeños porque no alcanzaba a ver bien a través de esas plumas, pero no le importó, no era aficionado a los pechos enormes, prefería algo que pudiera besar y tocar con suavidad. Aquella rápida apreciación del vestido lo dejo estupefacto, incluso el pequeño adorno en su dedo anular, una pluma roja que le daba el toque final de elegancia a tremendo atuendo

Pero lo mejor de todo era esa preciosura de mujer, alta, rebosante y despampanantemente alta con aquellos soberbios tacones negros. Su cabello era castaño, no muy claro ni tampoco muy oscuro, completamente lacio pero con un moldeado de puntas hacia afuera que le hacían verse tierna, al igual que el tupé sobre su frente, del lado izquierdo tapaba su oreja mientras que en el lado derecho, una tierna y quizás muy grande oreja se asomaba entre el cabello, dándole un aspecto un poco infantil, pero sin hacerle perder su sensualidad. La expresión de sus ojos hablaba por sí misma, como si fuera un idioma independiente de las palabras, su mirada era tan expresiva y encantadora que se sintió perdido entre el resto de su rostro; la nariz, perfectamente polveada con maquillaje tenía una forma convencional, pero no menos encantadora que el resto de sus facciones. No tardó en fijar la vista en sus labios rosas, no necesitaban mucho maquillaje, quizás ni siquiera trajera puesto, pero tenían un toque tan natural que se le antojó apoderarse de inmediato de esa boca, larga y carnosa, perfectamente ubicada con el resto de su cara

Preciosura, tienes que ser mía – susurró embelesado ¿Acaso no era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo? – Estás de suerte – miró hacia abajo, hablando con su mejor amigo, su compañero fiel de todas las fiestas, claro está, su miembro, aquel fiel amigo que luchaba por no despertar y asustar al resto de invitados, mira que Jung Yunho gozaba de buena fama debido a sus generosas proporciones – Tremenda hembra nos montaremos ésta noche – dijo con voz baja, sin importarle si alguien oía, sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en su objetivo, la hermosa mujer avanzaba con pasos firmes hacia lo que parecía la antesala de la casa. Yunho se apresuró a dirigirse a ella, estaba seguro que caería a sus pies como todas

Sin quitar la vista en su objetivo vio como efectivamente la hermosa dama salía del campo de su visión para entrar en la antesala de la casa, intentó apresurar el paso pero dos chicas lo interceptaron apenas avanzó unos centímetros

Yunho oppa – llamó una de ellas, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro sediento de cariño, algo que si le preguntaban a Yunho diría que le causaba tanta repulsión como ver a su perro Taepoong comerse su propio vómito después de haberse robado los chicharrones que tenía guardados en la alacena… ok, demasiada información que ni al caso, pero lo había recordado mientras miraba aquellos ojos pretendiendo ser tiernos – Te ves muy guapo –

Gracias, también tú te ves hermosa – respondió con educación y por mera amabilidad, la verdad es que aquella chica era muy bajita y ese disfraz de mujer maravilla no le venía bien porque en definitiva incluso él tenía más grasa en los senos que ella

Quiero presentarte a mi amiga – dijo de pronto, Yunho miró hacia la chica aludida y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin duda era bonita, quizás demasiado, además traía un sexy disfraz de colegiala que bien podría provocarle el deseo de jugar aquel juego de alumna-profesor 'por favor necesito pasar ésta materia o papi me quitará el auto, hago lo que quiera', pero no en ese momento, no después de haber visto a tan despampanante mujer ataviada de un provocativo vestido rojo de corte entallado, no había punto de comparación

Otro día – respondió rápidamente, tratando de encontrar con la mirada a su damisela en peligro, pero sin lograrlo

Vamos, te quiere conocer – insistió la chica, mientras la otra, de forma discreta se abrió un poco más la blusa de botones al frente, mostrando sus generosos y bien formados senos, Yunho miró con aquellos ojos de macho conquistador y por segundos estuvo a punto de ceder, pero el recuerdo de aquella elegante y preciosa mujer lo volvió a la realidad, negó casi enseguida

Lo siento, será otro día, lo prometo – excusó de forma elegante, acercándose a cada una para besar sus mejillas suavemente en signo de despedida, haciendo que cada una sintiera que hasta los chones se les venían abajo. Entonces Yunho se alejó, llegó rápido hasta la antesala pero no había ni un rastro de su mujer, suspiró con tristeza, no descansaría hasta dar con ella

_**Una hora antes…**_

Las carcajadas burlonas de sus amigos se escucharon cuando decidió por fin salir del baño, en tremenda indumentaria lo habían metido, todo por culpa de aquella manía que tenía por creer siempre en los demás, quizás era confiado, o simplemente muy estúpido, no estaba seguro, quizás solo era el típico niño ingenuo que cree en la paz mundial y mierdillas de Miss Universo. La cuestión era que ahora vestía un sensual vestido rojo, pero no solo eso, toda su persona era una sensual chica en atuendo de fuego, con peluca y toda la cosa. Miró con enojo a esos tres traidores que no dejaban de reír una y otra vez, callándose un segundo y volviendo a estallar en risas

Me dejaron abajo, malditos bastardos – dijo con enojo, observando a esos tres canallas que le habían engañado. Justo una semana atrás los cuatro acordaron que irían a la fiesta de Heechul, (amigo cercano de uno de ellos) vestidos de sensuales damas de alta categoría, algo que en ese momento consideraron muy divertido, pero con resultados desastrosos. Cuando él, Shim Changmin, 'el guaperas de primer año con quien todas quieren pero que siempre se hace del rogar con cuanta mujer u hombre le tira el lazo' llegó a la casa del amigo de su amigo un poco antes de la fiesta se encontró con semejante fiasco, él era el único inocente que había cumplido a riesgo de que cuanto hombre sucio y depravado le estuvo gritando y chiflando en la calle con intenciones de llevárselo a cualquier cuartito oscuro y abusar de su "indemne" cuerpo, él era ante todo un hombre de palabra, ahora se encontraba indignado y con justa razón. Sus amigos se llenaron de mil excusas baratas

Primero estaba el traidor de traidores, su dizque mejor amigo 'deja abajo' Cho Kyuhyun, el malvado bastardo de la escuela que no teme decir cuanta prolífera maldad se le ocurre con tal de conservar la imagen de macho cabrío y llevarse a la cama a cuanta fémina masoquista cayera en sus redes. El muy hijo de su… madre se había excusado con la tonta razón de que simplemente aquel look no le venía bien para nada, "No tengo encanto", "Me veo muy grotesco", "La señora mueve botes de la esquina se vería menos vulgar que yo" había dicho entre risas y burlas, Changmin lo miró con odio, como debía ser y prosiguió son su sarta de maldiciones

En segundo lugar estaba el malnacido de Kim Jun Myeon, mejor conocido por ellos y por el resto de la escuela como simplemente 'Suho' porque el muy bocazas con su aire de intelectual 'Yo solo jalo con chicas que leen literatura interesante' no era más que un aficionado a los cómics y por lo tanto muy seguramente se creía el guardiándelnoseque. El muy cabrón le dijo tajantemente en sus narices que él simplemente 'pasaba de hacer el ridículo' por falta de inspiración, Changmin no sabía por qué cojones necesitaba inspiración para eso pero no quiso discutir, su amigo tendría un poco más de sus maldiciones por el resto de la semana

Y en tercer término pero no menos traidor, cabrón y bastardo se encontraba Choi Minho, el menor de los cuatro, el típico chico 'ven a mí, soy la flama de tu puto mundo porque no puedes vivir sin mí', quien de forma socarrona tan solo se excusó diciendo que era demasiado 'macho rompe culos' como para vestir semejante atuendo tan femenino, no podía dejar expuesta de esa forma su excelente reputación entre las féminas enfermas que siempre le rodeaban, definitivamente aquello no era lo suyo. Pero ya no importaba, Changmin no lo dejaría de odiar de aquí a que Santa Claus decidiera regalarle por fin aquella muñeca inflable de hocico abierto que tanto pidió a los doce años cuando comenzó a masturbarse con fotos de Milla Jovovich

El caso era que su trío de inútiles amigos deja abajo no daba una para subirle el ánimo, en todo caso lo obligaron a no quitarse tan excelso atuendo, muy a pesar de que Changmin quiso quitárselo sin importar quedarse solamente en tangas por la calle

Te ves muy bien en realidad – quiso remendar sus errores Suho, pero Changmin lo miró con tal ferocidad que prefirió guardarse el resto de sus comentarios

Vamos, no es para tanto, incluso creo que somos los únicos de primer grado que fueron invitados – siguió Minho mientras ahogaba tremenda carcajada que prácticamente le haría mojarse encima

Es verdad – secundó Kyuhyun, quien era un amigo muy cercano de Heechul – El Homosexual no declarado de Heechul me dijo "Invita a gente bonita, pero solo unos pocos" – le imitó con voz amanerada provocando la sonrisa de sus amigos – Así que no te preocupes, ninguna de tus conquistas anda ahora por aquí, creo –

¿Ustedes piensan que es broma? Me siento muy incómodo, no me puse crema entre las piernas, me roza la piel, tuve que depilarme en la mañana – se quejó molesto, abriendo las piernas y rascándose con tan poca feminidad que resultaba muy cómico verle

Ya ya, no seas marica – regañó Minho con aire de superioridad – Ándate así toda la noche, capaz y pescas una lesbiana cachonda – se mofó divertido y soltó una carcajada, seguida de la risa burlona de sus otros dos amigos

Son unos malditos, me vengaré de ustedes – dijo con furia, luego sintió comezón en una nalga y se rascó con descaro, causando de nuevo risas entre sus amigos – Ya cállense – regañó

No te pongas así – intervino Suho – Si no te caes con tremendos tacones te aseguro que tienes ganada ésta – dijo con saña, haciendo reír a sus amigos

Imbéciles – comentó enojado, cruzándose de brazos. Miró a sus tontos amigos y no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, más le valía al tal Heechul tener mucha cerveza porque quería ponerse muy borracho, todo con tal de pasar aquel mal rato un poco más ameno

Oh miren, nuestro anfitrión – dijo de pronto Kyu cuando las risas cesaron un poco, los tres voltearon y vieron a Heechul acercarse a ellos, no perdía atención en el mujerón que estaba junto a esos tres mamertos – Hola – saludó cuando se acercó del todo

Hola – respondió mirando hacia Changmin, fijando la vista hacia arriba, que mujer tan guapetona y altotota resultaba ¿Quién de esos tres se la estaría tirando? Heechul estaba intrigado

Gracias por la invitación – dijo Minho casi de forma lambiscona pero fue ignorando, causando la risa discreta de Suho

¿No me presentas con tu amigota Kyu querido? – preguntó embelesado, Changmin bufó con fastidio, mientras sus otros tres amigos comenzaron a reír, Heechul no entendió que les sucedía

Soy Changmin – contestó prontamente - ¿No me reconoces? – cuestionó enojado, mirando los estupefactos ojos del anfitrión de la fiesta expandirse ampliamente

¿De verdad eres Changmin? Eso explica porque no se me paró, aunque debo admitir que te ves exquisita… digo, exquisito – expuso con toda la mala intención de perra cabrona que tanto le caracterizaba, haciendo enojar a Changmin y de paso haciendo reír a los otros tres

Ya quisieras que te la metiera hasta el fondo – respondió de mala gana, agresivamente, al aludido se le pusieron los pelos de punta

Uy, que me excitas – se mofó rápido, Changmin ya sabía que Heechul era de difícil intimidar pero no pensaba que fuera a librarse tan fácilmente de sus albures. Los cuatro se comenzaron a reír ante los bufidos y múltiples maldiciones pronunciadas por Changmin. Suspiró cansado y les dio la espalda, alejándose, necesitaba cerveza

Oye preciosa, que rico las mueves – dijo con burla Kyuhyun, los cuatro soltaron una estruendosa risa ante las palabras del malvado Kyu, pero Changmin se irguió con toda la gracia del mundo de la clase alta, levantó el rostro y se alejó con el paso más elegante que se sabía, pretendiendo ignorar a sus amigos, pero al dar un paso en falso la pierna se le dobló y casi cae al suelo cual poste derribado por un camión, eso solo logró que sus amigos prácticamente se mojaran encima debido a la excesiva risa

Bola de malnacidos, bastardos, hijos de p… - se contuvo, sus benditas madres no tenían ni pizca de culpa, claro, salvo la que les correspondía por haberlos parido – Necesito cerveza – pensó rápido, comenzó a buscar la cocina sin prestar atención a la sarta de miradas que traía encima

_**Volviendo al presente… **_

No está, por ningún lado, que monserga – dijo en voz baja tras recorrer toda la planta baja y no encontrar rastro de su damisela, quizás cuando él se movía de un lugar ella llegaba, entonces quizás era mejor solo esperar en un sitio, así que permaneció en la sala, moviéndose de un extremo a otro, tampoco quería que más chicas lo interceptaran, esa noche su objetivo era solo una, la despampanante castaña de excelso vestido rojo

¡Hola! – escuchó la voz de su amigo Donghae a su espalda, sacándolo sorpresivamente de sus cavilaciones, incluso lo hizo dar un pequeño salto de pollo espinado

Me asustaste – regañó con tranquilidad al girarse, pero su efusivo amigo parecía como embelesado, sonreía demasiado, un halo de luz brillaba en torno a él, Yunho lo miró fijamente, entonces entendió, conocía aquella expresión de pendejo ensoñado, seguramente San Antonio había hecho su milagrito al fin y Donghae había cruzado la línea – Lo hiciste ¿verdad? Por fin follaste – comentó entusiasmado Yunho, su amigo Donghae era de esos casos raros y abstractos en que un chico cercano a sus veinte seguía siendo jodidamente virgen. Por la expresión de los ojos oscuros de su idiota pero bonachón amigo no hizo falta una respuesta, Donghae casi lloraba lágrimas de semen… perdón, de sangre

Y fueron dos Yunho, al mismo tiempo – presumió embelesado, su amigo enarcó una ceja, el buen y lerdo de Donghae se había superado a sí mismo, se sentía orgulloso, ni siquiera él con sus años de experiencia en el sexo había estado en un trío, así que si su amigo esperaba compartir experiencias y opiniones más le valía hacerlo con Heechul, el rey de los tríos

Me alegro por ti, pero en estos momentos busco a alguien – explicó, echando una mirada al resto de la sala, sin verla

¿A quién? –

No me sé su nombre, trae un vestido rojo despampanante – respondió con abstracción, recordando a su bella dama

¡Ah! Yo la vi – comentó al acordarse, pronto Yunho lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió

Dime dónde, dímelo –

Tranquilo… la vi salir al jardín de atrás – respondió – Es la única mujer de vestido rojo que he visto – explicó – Supongo es la que buscas –

Sí, no puede haber más, ella es única, preciosa – dijo con pasión, sus ojos denotaban el deseo y la lujuria, Donghae jamás lo había visto tan interesado en alguien

Si sigues así y no la encuentras seguro la única cita que tendrás será con Manola – se mofó divertido, pero Yunho no se ofendió

Es verdad, la necesito, tiene que ser mía – dijo con decisión, luego se alejó de su amigo sin despedirse, era apremiante que continuara buscando a su chica – Bueno, dicen que las cosas que valen la pena tardan en llegar – pensó positivamente, después de todo él era Jung Yunho, quien pecaba de positivo, así que con su gran sonrisa 'puedo con todo' salió hacia el jardín. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver el panorama, aparentemente no había nadie allá afuera, pero con su tremendo sentido experto pudo darse cuenta, entre los arbustos estaban varias parejas, no tenía que ver con exactitud para darse cuenta que más de alguna follaba como animal huyendo del cazador furtivo - ¿Será posible? Ya me la ganaron – dijo con enojo, pensando que seguramente su damisela estaría abierta de patas bajo otro macho dominador que obviamente no era él

Bufó enojado, en ese mismo momento buscaría de arbusto en arbusto hasta encontrarla, nadie podía profanar ese cuerpo aquella noche salvo él. Estaba decidido, caminó hacia el primer arbusto, pudo ver unas zapatillas de charol color verde por debajo de las hojas, no hacía falta asomarse. A dos metros estaba otro arbusto, éste era más alto pero alcanzaba a ver dos cabelleras rubias y una color azabache sobresalir por entre la copa, ahí no era así que le sacó la vuelta, miró hacia su lado izquierdo, a unos cinco metros pudo divisar una cabellera castaña, no podía ver el largo ni la forma, solo la parte de arriba y atrás, las hojas se agitaban con acompasado movimiento, intuyó que podía ser ella, de espaldas hacia él, quizás alguien al frente hacía algo con su precioso cuerpo, enojado se acercó rápidamente, pero a medida que avanzaba pudo ver que el cabello realmente era oscuro y alentó el paso, deteniéndose completamente al reconocer aquellos gemidos, avanzó de nuevo y apartó el arbusto sin importarle parecer un fisgón, al momento de hacerlo sus sospechas se vieron ciertas y vio a Heechul de pie frente a otro muchacho que estaba hincado, justo en el momento que le terminaba en la cara después de tremenda "succión"

Por todos los cielos – expresó al instante que Heechul se corría y Yunho giraba su cara hacia otro lado para no ver, esperando a que pasara toda la parafernalia que le seguía. Si había interrumpido y esperado era porque quería preguntarle a su amigo sobre aquella mujer

Vaya querido, no creí que te gustara ver estos espectáculos – dijo aparentando vergüenza pero con un claro tono de burla. Yunho sonrió por compromiso, realmente se sentía un poco asqueado, para él no era mentira que Heechul igual se tiraba hombres como mujeres pero jamás lo había visto en acción con uno, pero esperó a terminar de escuchar cierres subirse y demás sonidos para poder voltear hacia su amigo, llevándose una enorme sorpresa, el chico, cuya cara ya se encontraba limpia del líquido blanquecino era su compañero de clase Choi Siwon, a quien jamás se le pasó por la cabeza encontrarlo en tan afanosa felación con otro hombre

¿Tú? – preguntó indignado, su compañero era el típico chico religioso 'hagamos las cosas como Dios manda' ante el resto del mundo ¿Quién iba a pensar que realmente se las daba de homo pecador del infierno?

No me viste aquí – contestó con una sonrisa descarada, luego se acomodó el cabello

Seré una tumba – comentó en respuesta Yunho, resignándose, en el mundo ya no había gente pura e inocente, mucho menos sincera

Querido – dijo Heechul dirigiéndose a Siwon – Seguro Yunho quiere hablarme de algo ¿Por qué no me esperas en la habitación? Te devolveré los favorcitos – sugirió a modo de zorril coqueteo, alargando no solo la sonrisa de su amante ocasional, sino seguramente otras cosas. Yunho sintió un espasmo de repulsión y volvió a girar la cabeza mientras esos dos se besaban descaradamente frente a él, luego que Heechul se despidiera del otro dándole una nalgada, Yunho volteó hacia su amigo. Siwon se alejó de ellos, entrando en la casa

Vaya si no tienes vergüenza, mira que hacer caminar por la senda de la Sodoma a Siwon, ya no tienes límites – dijo Yunho en tono de indignación pero sonriendo por mero morbo, ni él siendo tan liberal como era terminaba de entender las maneras tan extravagantes que su amigo tenía para divertirse. Heechul sonrió descaradamente con su típico aire de orgullo

¿Qué te puedo decir? Muy pocas personas se me han resistido corazón – contestó de nuevo con su tono zorril, mirándolo a los ojos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, Yunho se aclaró la garganta y después disimuló no entender que era una indirecta para él – Mejor dime tú en qué soy bueno, claro, además de lo obvio –

Busco a alguien, estoy obsesionado, me siento loco – respondió enseguida, recordando a su belleza de mujer – Es tu fiesta y estoy seguro que has de saber quiénes son todos los que están aquí – explicó

Ah, conque estás enamorado – interpretó rápidamente

No, esto no es amor ¿Cómo podría serlo? La deseo, necesito poseerla, me tiene obsesionado, pero amarla no, ni siquiera hemos conversado una sola vez – expuso enseguida, sonrojándose, quizás no la amaba pero nunca antes se había obsesionado con alguien de esa forma, Heechul lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien

¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó interesado - ¿Quién ha puesto a Jung Yunho patas arriba? –

Es alta, más alta que yo, supongo, castaña, hermosa, tiene rasgos infantiles pero a la vez maduros, viene con traje de cortesana o algo así, es un vestido rojo, muy sensual, entallado a su cuerpo, tiene los hombros un poco amplios pero aun así luce femenina – describió sin problema, aún tenía grabado cada detalle en su mente, pero con eso que dijo era suficiente para que su amigo le dijera quien era. Heechul no tardó en saber quién era al escuchar media descripción, pero no le interrumpió, reía por dentro, a Yunho le había atraído Shim Changmin, quizás el macho 'a mí nadie me coge' más dominador que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, y lo mejor de todo es que lo confundió con una mujer, o Yunho era tonto, o quizás no lo vio de muy cerca, aunque ellos dos no se conocían siendo de grados muy distintos, seguramente si Yunho la veía de muy cerca se daría cuenta que se trataba de un hombre y no de una mujer

Ah, a ti también te gustó ella – comentó con sarna – Todos la desean ¿sabes? Es de primero –

¿En verdad? Eso quiere decir que hasta puede ser virgen – contestó entusiasmado

Claro ¿Te imaginas? Debe ser excelso ser su primer hombre ¿no crees? – Yunho asintió – Pero me temo que la tienes difícil, ella no es una cualquiera, se la pasa rechazando a todos – mintió divertido, quería darle pique al ego de macho que poseía Yunho

¿De verdad? –

Sí, seguro te rechaza también a ti –

Eso está por verse – sonrió con furiosa determinación, sonaba más interesante aquella mujer

Se llama Chanmiko – volvió a mentir

Hasta su nombre es sensual – dijo entusiasmado – Pero me preocupa, Donghae la vio salir aquí, quizás esté entre las plantas –

No lo está, yo miré en todos – informó orgulloso Heechul – Quizás la vio salir y luego no vio cuando entró, seguramente al ver el espectáculo aquí afuera decidió volver, es algo tímida –

Pobrecita, debió traumarse, yo puedo consolarla – se mintió a sí mismo, sonriendo con cierto aire pervertido, Heechul reía para sus adentros, haría pasar a Changmin un rato muy incómodo y de paso le jugaría una broma a Yunho en pago por haberlo rechazado en numerosas ocasiones

Yunho entró de nuevo en la casa, buscando a la perturbada de Chanmiko, él sin duda era el candidato número uno para consolarla y sacarla de su estado seguramente trastornado por haber visto semejante espectáculo en el jardín depravado de Kim Heechul. Pero él, Jung Yunho la haría olvidar todo lo desagradable que pudo haber visto y la haría pasar la que sería sin duda la mejor noche de su vida, él no era como los hombres cerdos de su edad, él era educado, amable, sutil, aunque libertino, claro, pero siempre correcto, no en vano todas las mujeres que habían pasado por sus sábanas siempre guardaban un buen recuerdo de él, sabían que eran un número más en su lista, pero Yunho las había hecho sentirse especiales en sus brazos

Si no es porque Donghae y Heechul han confirmado su existencia pensaría que la aluciné – pensó intrigado, había recorrido nuevamente toda la casa pero no había rastro de la hermosa Chanmiko, se sentía muy decepcionado

No llevaba en su haber menos de 8 latas de cerveza, aún no era suficiente para sentirse mareado pero ya se encontraba de mejor humor, frente a sus amigos mostraba sus dotes de mujer encantadora, haciendo algunos pasitos de baile, usando la pluma de su dedo anular como aditamento, ellos se reían y le aplaudían junto a otros tantos y tantas de los invitados

Eres la mejor Changmina – animó Minho mientras daba tremendos sorbos a su cerveza, aplaudía como foca culeca, "la aludida" se inclinaba hacia delante y daba las gracias – Aunque te hace falta tu lesbiana cachonda – remató divertido, Changmin asintió emocionado y miró hacia las chicas que estaban ahí, presenciando el espectáculo. Le lanzaron miradas provocativas y él ni tardo ni perezoso tomó del brazo a una, jalándola hacia él y abrazándola de la cintura con su mano derecha, no era muy pequeña pero traía tacones altos, aun así apenas lograba llegarle al hombro. La chica lucía un sexy disfraz de enfermera, un solo vestido blanco que le llegaba muy por encima de la rodilla, con prominente escote que le hacía resaltar sus ya notables atributos

Por ti me hago lesbiana – dijo sin dudar y los que estaban ahí cerca le aplaudieron, no dudó en levantar su brazo derecho y tocarle con su mano la mejilla mientras levantaba su pierna a la altura de la cintura de Changmin para que éste pudiera agarrarla firmemente con aquella mano grande que poseía. Con la brusquedad que le caracterizaba Changmin la inclina hacia abajo y se apodera de sus labios en un apasionado beso, recibiendo ambos aplausos y vítores

Mira, aún vestido de vieja Changmin tiene más pegue con las chicas que tú – se mofó Kyuhyun de Suho, pero éste pronto sonrió con aire soberbio

Eso es porque no soy el tipo de cualquier mujer, además soy muy selectivo, por eso parece que nadie se me arrima – respondió convencido, acariciándose el cabello, Kyuhyun solo entornó los ojos y siguió viendo el espectáculo, cuando Changmin soltó a la enfermera alguien le pasó otra lata de cerveza y al tomarle se bebió la mitad del contenido de una sola

Emborrachemos a Changmina – propuso alguien entre el grupo de gente que le miraba y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en especial sus amigos, tomarían muchas fotos y tendrían material de sobra para burlarse de él el resto del año escolar

Sigo yo oppa, bésame a mí – se peleaban las féminas de hormonas alborotadas, en ese momento todas querían ser lesbianas con Changmina

No se empujen, hagan fila – contestó alegre, terminándose el contenido de la lata, luego la aventó hacia Kyuhyun, quien colocó la lata vacía junto a las demás. Sus amigos miraron con envidia a las chicas hacer fila para besarlo, la gran mayoría estaban de bastante buen ver

Traigan Ron, Vodka, Whisky y el Tequila – pidió Kyuhyun con malicia, dirigiéndose hacia Suho y Minho, éste último pasó el recado con otro de los invitados quien pronto se retiró a la cocina por el encargo. Sonrió emocionado, hacía mucho tiempo que no le gastaban una broma a su amigo, sabía que al día siguiente sería hombre muerto pero no importaba

Heechul miró el alboroto que estaban armando en una de las salas de su enorme casa y se acercó más al ver que en medio de todos estaba Changmin, o mejor dicho Chanmiko, la muy lesbiana se estaba besando con una brujita de sexy atuendo mientras otro grupo de raros especímenes esperaban su turno, incluso a él se le antojaba formarse, pero sabía que muy seguramente el prototipo machote de Changmin le gastaría tremenda patada en las bolas que mejor se desistió, sobre todo después de la sacudida que Siwon le dio en la habitación no quería más agresividades

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó a su amigo Kyu al acercarse

Emborracharemos a Changmin, a ver qué hace cuando esté completamente perdido – respondió entusiasmado, Minho y Suho se acercaron también

¿No es demasiado? – preguntó Heechul un poco preocupado – Si cae en coma etílico en mi casa no me hago responsable – informó rápidamente

No te preocupes, no le daremos mucho alcohol, pero lo cruzaremos, además se vino sin comer para que le quedara mejor el vestido, se le subirá todo más pronto – dijo con seguridad Kyuhyun, los otros dos asintieron, en pocos momentos llegó el encargo – Un vaso – pidió y le fue entregado un vaso largo y un poco ancho, entonces abrió las cuatro botellas y llenó el vaso con una mezcla de todas esas bebidas

Por cierto ¿Ha venido a verlo un vaquero? – preguntó al acordarse de Yunho

¿A Changmin? – preguntó Suho y Heechul asintió – No –

Ya veo… - miró hacia Changmin, quien ahora besaba a una linda gatita, lo miró fijamente hasta que una idea le vino a la mente, sonrió con sarna y miró hacia Kyuhyun, eran tan perversos los dos que estaba seguro que él lo ayudaría – En vez de hacer lesbiana a Chanmiko ¿Por qué no hacemos Gay a Changmin? – propuso con una gran sonrisa. Los amigos del aludido se miraron entre sí

¿Chanmiko? – preguntó Minho, consternado

Así es, ese será su nombre hoy – sonrió – Conozco a alguien que está interesado en él –

¿Un Gay? – preguntó Suho enarcando una ceja

No, si fuera Gay no sería divertido –

¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó Kyuhyun

Tengo un amigo que creyó mujer a Changmin – explicó rápido – Podríamos presentarlos ¿no creen? – miró hacia los tres sorprendidos amigos – Sé que muy de cerca se nota que es hombre, más si lo tocara en ciertas partes, pero por eso debemos convencer a Changmin de subir a una de las habitaciones, todas tienen lámparas en el buró, a media luz no lo notará – explicó emocionado, su idea era muy buena, Kyuhyun fue el primero en sonreír

No creo que sea buena idea – comentó Suho preocupado - ¿Y si lo viola? Me sentiré culpable –

No lo violará, solo lo besará y lo tocará, cuando le quite la ropa y vea que es hombre saldrá corriendo, conozco a Yunho, no le van los hombres, se los aseguro – expuso con tranquilidad

Pero Changmin nos asesinará si llega a enterarse que lo hicimos besarse con un hombre, mañana no recordará nada, pero cuando se entere… no quiero ni pensarlo – secundó Minho horrorizado, conocía a su amigo cuando se ponía furioso

No sean aburridos, yo asumiré toda la culpa – terció Kyuhyun, a él le gustaba la idea de la broma, así que alzó el vaso como si brindara y luego lo arrimó a sus labios, bebió un poco, haciendo rápidamente un gesto de desagrado – Diablos, esto está jodidamente fuerte… es perfecto – volvió a sonreír, luego se apartó de los otros tres y fue hacia Changmin, quien estaba besando a la penúltima de la fila, una mujer policía que lo besaba con furia, Kyuhyun se esperó a que la última chica obtuviera también su tajada de placer para poder acercarse a su amigo

A ti no te besaré, que asco – dijo Changmin a Kyuhyun mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

No idiota, prueba esto – entregó el vaso, Changmin aún estaba relativamente sobrio, así que lo miró con desconfianza

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? – miró hacia su amigo

Es Ron – dijo para justificar el color predominante de las bebidas, Changmin lo olió y volvió a mirar a su amigo con desconfianza

Esto no huele precisamente a Ron – respondió enojado - ¿Qué tratas de darme cabrón? – preguntó enojado, devolviendo el vaso

¡Ah! No sabía que eras tan marica – objetó cuando su amigo quiso marcharse, sabía que el ego de super macho de su amigo lo haría volverse atrás – Es Ron con Whisky ¿contento? –

Dame eso – regresó hacia Kyuhyun y arrebató el vaso, lo olió una vez más antes de empinárselo completo mientras todos vitoreaban "Fondo, fondo, fondo" – Madre de… - expresó aturdido cuando se terminó hasta la última gota, dejando caer el vaso al suelo pero era de plástico y no se rompió; se le doblaron las rodillas y se fue hacia atrás, siendo sostenido por dos chicos antes que se fuera de espalda contra el suelo, lo sentaron en uno de los sillones mientras todos lo miraban fijamente, Changmin se veía muy mareado

Ya lo mataron – se escuchó una voz entre la multitud, pero al decirlo Changmin se levantó del sillón, sus ojos se veían algo turbados y trastabilló un poco

Dame más – demandó soltando una estruendosa carcajada, Suho negó con la cabeza mientras que Minho, Kyuhyun y Heechul asintieron, entonces Kyu fue por el vaso e hizo el mismo preparado, pero ésta vez lo llenó hasta la mitad. Changmin lo bebió sin hacer gestos - ¡Más! –

No, ya no – respondió Kyuhyun – Mejor acompáñame

No quiero, dame de… de… de esa mierda – exigió y luego echó a reír

Buscaré a Yunho – informó Heechul a los amigos de Changmin y se alejó apresuradamente, buscando rápido a su amigo. La casa de Heechul era muy grande, la sala donde estaba Chanmiko era una de las salas laterales, cerca de la cocina, mientras que Yunho se encontraba con Donghae en la sala principal, donde estaban las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, justo donde vio a la hermosa mujer de vestido rojo. Yunho miró a Heechul acercarse rápido hacia él

No está, por ningún lado – dijo tan pronto su amigo llegó

La encontré – informó antes que se quejara de nuevo

¿De verdad? Dime dónde, por favor –

La convencí de verte –

¿En serio? –

Sí, pero es algo tímida como bien te había dicho antes, así que quiere un lugar privado, además bebió de más y se siente un poco mal – habló en tono compasivo, convenciéndolo

No importa, yo esperaré a que se le pase y haré mi jugada, pero necesito verla –

No seas impaciente… sube a mi habitación, apaga la luz y solo prende la lámpara, espera sentado en la cama y yo te la llevaré –

Fantástico, muchas gracias –

Pare eso estamos los amigos – se mofó divertido

Deséenme suerte – pidió a sus amigos y ambos le hicieron una seña de aprobación con el pulgar, enseguida Yunho se marchó, entusiasmado, pensando en cómo sería su personalidad, su voz, cómo serían sus labios, su piel. Nunca había estado tan entusiasmado por conocer a una chica

Está muy emocionado – observó Donghae, el otro no pudo contener la risa - ¿Por qué te ríes? –

Después de hoy Yunho ya no será el mismo – sonrió con emoción, una vez que Yunho probara estar con un hombre con suerte y le gustaba, si Yunho se volvía Gay o Bisexual seguro le haría caso, aquel era su principal objetivo. Donghae solo enarcó una ceja mientras lo miraba

Heechul llegó hasta donde estaban Chanmiko y sus amigos, Changmin seguía bebiendo a pesar que intentaban quitarle la bebida, pero era tan fuerte que los lograba hacer retroceder, el anfitrión de la fiesta se acercó a Kyuhyun para regañarlo

¿Por qué sigue bebiendo? Si se pone mal no seré responsable –

Perdón, pero me dio un golpe – se sobó el hombro – Casi se acaba la de Tequila – ambos miraron hacia Changmin mientras éste se empinaba directamente la botella al mismo tiempo que Minho y Suho intentaban quitársela, a Minho le dio un puntapié justo debajo de la rodilla mientras que a Suho lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas, así pudo darle un último sorbo a la botella antes que alguien más se la quitara, Changmin se molestó e intentó acercarse para recuperarla pero trastabillón y cayó sentado sobre el sofá

Es ahora o nunca – dijo Heechul y luego se acercó al sillón – Ya, todos los demás apártense – como si fuera un militar importante todos los aludidos se retiraron hacia otras partes de la casa, quedándose solamente Changmin, sus amigos y Heechul

Chanmiko – lo llamó al llegar hasta él y Changmin sonrió ampliamente

Ey amigo… hola – saludó emocionado – Mi amigo chupa penes – soltó una risa divertida

Chanmiko, no seas traviesa – le espetó en tono juguetón, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla

¿Quién es Chanmiko? – preguntó confundido, sintió un poco de vértigo y cerró los ojos por unos pocos instantes

Tú – respondió – Hoy eres Chanmiko ¿te gusta? –

No, es horrible – contestó con un puchero – Soy Changmin… MingChan… Changmin dije – se recriminó a sí mismo

Vamos, solo por hoy, mira tremendo vestido te cargas ¿ah? Mereces un nombre a tu altura ¿no te parece? – inquirió con precaución, debía convencerlo de que se llamara a sí mismo Chanmiko

A mi altura… - repitió confundido, luego se puso de pie inesperadamente, trastabilló pero no cayó ésta vez sobre el sillón, sus amigos lo miraban fijamente, se veía muy deplorable así

Mírate nomás, estás hecha un desastre Chanmiko – regañó – Ustedes, par de inútiles, consigan algo de maquillaje para nuestra dama – dijo de forma despectiva, dirigiéndose a los más inútiles que se encontraban cerca, o sea Minho y Suho – Rápido, 1, 2, 3 – chasqueó los dedos en señal de orden y enseguida se marcharon, Kyuhyun se acercó más a donde estaba su amigo, ahora de pie

Mi altura… soy muy alto ¡Qué bien! – exclamó sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes que era alto

Así es Chanmiko, eres bella y muy alta –

Pero soy hombre – respondió con tono aletargado, luego abrió amplio los ojos y se levantó el vestido a la altura de la cintura, mostrándose en plenos calzoncillos, se abrió de piernas y se agachó para mirarse - ¡Hey! Amigo – saludó a su pene con mucha alegría, Kyuhyun sintió vergüenza ajena y se apresuró a bajarle el vestido

Compórtate Chanmiko, guarda las inhibiciones cuando veas a tu novio – regañó su amigo

¿Novio? Pero si no soy puto, el puto es él – señaló a Heechul y se comenzó a reír después, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, Kyuhyun suspiró mientras que Heechul se reía, ahora que Changmin estaba sentado de nuevo junto a él se le acercó un poco más

Chanmiko cariño, hoy jugaremos a algo ¿quieres? – susurró en su oído y Changmin sonrió

Dame un besito – respondió con voz suave, girando su cabeza hacia Heechul, éste sonrió ampliamente

Claro que sí – quiso acercarse más para darle un beso pero Kyuhyun se interpuso, alejándolos el uno del otro

No te aproveches de él – regañó avergonzado, Heechul se apartó discretamente de Changmin y giró su cabeza hacia su amigo

¿Qué dices? Haremos que se revuelque con otro hombre – observó divertido – Que más da un beso conmigo –

La broma es para tu amigo y para Changmin, tú estás consciente de la situación – regañó frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo con su típica cara 'no me agradas, vete a tomar por culo'

Ya ya, no seas sensible – contestó con tranquilidad, instantes después regresaron Minho y Suho con algo para guapear a la ya hermosa Chanmiko. Los amigos de Changmin se sorprendieron al ver la maestría con que Heechul lo maquillaba, usando un toque natural y sencillo pero a la vez resaltando sus rasgos, sobre todo en los ojos, haciendo que la mirada luciera más profunda, Changmin se dejaba maquillar, intentando reír, hasta que Heechul terminó – Listo, los labios no hizo falta pintarlos, esas zorras le dejaron bien marcado – explicó mientras le limpiaba los contornos de los labios para quitar los residuos de labial que le quedaron por fuerza – Listo, estás divina Chanmiko – halago emocionado, luego agarró una de sus manos y le besó el lomo de ésta

¿Quién es Chanmiko? – preguntó confundido

Tú cariño, ahora ven, vamos a otro lugar – dijo en voz suave, sonriendo con malicia

No quiero, dame más cerveza – refunfuñó infantilmente, cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos parecían aletargarse más y más

Eh, no te duermas – llamó Minho mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a su amigo, despertándolo rápidamente

Amigo, dame un beso – pidió con alegría Changmin, como si hace tiempo no hubiera visto a Minho, éste pronto hizo un gesto de fastidio

Creo que está muy enfadosito – comentó con fastidio y Suho asintió

Yo propongo que lo llevemos a su casa – sugirió el intento de cerdo intelectual

Comienzo a creer que sí – terció Kyuhyun, pero Heechul se opuso rotundamente

Son unos aburridos, destruiré sus vidas sociales dentro de la escuela si se oponen al plan que habíamos pensando, estarán junto con las gordas, los feos y demás marginados de la escuela, me encargaré de eso – amenazó con tono sombrío – Nadie recordará que son guapos y que fueron populares – rio emocionado, era casi maquiavélico, los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros mientras Changmin aplaudía, emocionado por el discurso de Heechul aunque no lo entendía

Está bien, no te pongas hardcore – respondió Kyuhyun por él y sus amigos

Bien linduras – sonrió emocionado – Pongamos a ésta mujerzota de pie – pidió a los amigos de la ahora Chanmiko y enseguida obedecieron, les costó un poco de trabajo porque Changmin estaba demasiado relajado, haciendo pesado su cuerpo, pero por fin pudieron

¿Vamos por más cerveza? – preguntó emocionado

Sí, solo acompáñanos – respondió Heechul, estaba cada vez más emocionado

¡Yey! – sonriendo ampliamente Changmin los siguió con la promesa de beber más cerveza, se tambaleaba un poco y hablaba incoherencias mientras lo llevaban. Con dificultad subió las escaleras porque se le doblaban a veces los pies debido a las zapatillas, pero por fin llegaron hasta arriba, Heechul se dirigió a Minho y a Suho

Ustedes, ya no los necesito, dispérsense – ordenó despectivamente, ambos lo miraron con fastidio aunque él no les prestó atención y siguió con Kyuhyun y Changmin

Es un pesado – comentó Suho y Minho lo apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza, luego de verlos unos momentos volvieron a la parte de abajo

Oye Chanmiko, espera – llamó Heechul y entonces se detuvieron

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el espécimen de macho cabrío, mostrándole un gesto de fastidio, pero Heechul no se dirigió a él sino a Changmin

Chanmiko escúchame, necesitas suavizar tu voz – lo miró fijamente - ¿Entiendes? –

¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? –

¿Puedes hablar con voz menos grave? – pidió con amabilidad – Será divertido –

No lo es – contestó encaprichado, mostrando un puchero

Vamos, y luego yo mismo te presentaré a mis primas, son muy guapas – ofreció con descaro, sabía que Changmin era el típico viejo verde que siempre va tras las faldas de alguna fémina cachonda aunque solo sea para seguirla con lasciva mirada. No se equivocó, Changmin sonrió emocionado y lo miró

¿Así? – preguntó suavemente, fingiendo voz de mujer, Kyuhyun entornó los ojos y Heechul le aplaudió felizmente

Excelsa Chanmiko, ahora sí, continuemos – sonrió ampliamente, echó una mirada de burla hacia Kyuhyun y continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Heechul

Llegaron hasta la habitación principal de la casa, donde dormía Heechul, ahí estaba Yunho, esperando por su bella Chanmiko, jugueteaba con su teléfono celular, consultando la hora cada 30 segundos, comenzaba a impacientarse ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Quizás estaban esperando a que se le pasara un poco la borrachera a la chica. Yunho esperaba sentado en la cama, cerca de la almohada, y muy cerca también del buró con la lámpara, encendida, mientras la luz principal de la habitación se encontraba apagada, tal como se lo había pedido Heechul. Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de estallar y convertirse en el macho castigador que solía ser cuando se enojaba, alguien llamó a la puerta, rápidamente se puso de pie y abrió, encontrándose con su amigo, Chanmiko y un tipo que no conocía ni le importaba conocer, aunque pensó que quizás era el hermano y estaba ahí para cuidar a su virginal hermana de las garras de tremendo vaquero cachondo… bueno, no lo estaba tanto, su gran amigo seguía dormido y eso lo tranquilizó. La visión frente a él fue mucho más hermosa que la anterior cuando estaba más lejos de su alcance, Chanmiko estaba más alta que él, sobresalía al menos unos 12 centímetros gracias a las zapatillas, no era tan delgada como la vio antes pero su complexión resultaba muy agradable, aunque no tenía tantas curvas tenía el cuerpo como a él le gustaba, comprobó nuevamente que era de hombros amplios pero aquello no le restaba feminidad, pero lo más bello sin duda y volviéndolo a reafirmar, eran los ojos, más aún con aquel sutil delineado y esas pestañas pintadas. Chanmiko lo miró a los ojos y sonrió como abstraída en un duermevela

¡Ye-Ha! Hola vaquero – llamó en un sutil pero animoso tono femenino que les hizo erizar la piel a los tres, incluso Kyuhyun se sintió avergonzado por haber sentido cosquillas al oírlo, así que tosió discretamente, no dejaría que aquello lo hiciera poner en duda su testosterona de machote

Hola Chanmiko ¿verdad? – preguntó sonrojado, aquella voz era tan exquisita como la mujer que presentaban ante él, Changmin comenzó a reír por lo bajo, luego estiró su cuello hacia Yunho, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia

Ssshhht es un secreto – dijo en el mismo tono suave y luego rio discretamente, Yunho comprendió que efectivamente estaba ebria

Te la encargo – dijo de pronto Kyuhyun, su rostro parecía un poco severo pero no lo estaba en realidad, solo un poco preocupado

¿Eres su hermano? – preguntó Yunho mientras lo miraba

Solo un amigo – respondió tranquilamente

Sí, no le prestes atención, mejor concéntrate en Chanmiko, te la dejamos – interfirió Heechul las presentaciones y con sutileza separó a Changmin de él y Kyuhyun hizo lo mismo

Dame un beso – dijo Changmin tan pronto lo soltaron y cayó en los brazos de Yunho, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, provocando que se le cayera el sombrero, Yunho sintió el peso de su cuerpo y casi se va hacia delante, Chanmiko pesaba mucho aunque no le extrañaba por su altura

Espera… - pidió nervioso, Changmin estiraba su cuello hacia él, buscando sus labios pero él la evadía, Heechul lo observó fijamente, nunca había visto que ninguna mujer pusiera nervioso a su amigo y eso lo sorprendió

Entonces nos vamos, pórtense bien – guiñó un ojo y sin dejar que Kyuhyun agregara algo lo jaló del brazo y se alejaron, Yunho cerró la puerta, ya no entraba la luz del pasillo, solo estaba la de la lámpara, Changmin seguía colgado de su cuello y sonreía como tonto

Dame un beso vaquero… vaquero dame un beso – volvió a reír ante su mal chiste pero logró sacarle una sonrisa a Yunho

Vaya si eres bonita… me extraña que te haya dejado tu amigo sola conmigo ¿No le pasó por la cabeza que me puedo aprovechar de ti? – preguntó en voz alta, como si no hablara con ella pero mirándola, Changmin sonrió otra vez

Solo uno – pidió de nuevo y otra vez buscó sus labios, pero Yunho la llevó hacia la cama, llegaron hasta ella y Changmin se sentó casi cerca de la parte baja, con los pies hacia fuera, miró a Yunho y le sonrió, él estaba de pie

Dejemos que se te pase un poco y entonces te daré los besos que quieras – contestó cancinamente, su cuerpo le decía "Sí, tómala, móntala cual hembra en celo y sacia tus deseos" pero su mente contradecía con el aburrido "No lo hagas, está ebria, eso te convertiría en un violador" así que suspiró, la admiró mirándolo y de nuevo su corazón latió deprisa, entre más la observaba más se obsesionaba con esos ojos tan expresivos

Vaquero malo – sonrió nuevamente con tono femenino y sutil, luego puso una expresión de dolor y se agachó un poco, sujetándose el tobillo – Me duele – expresó en medio de un quejido que para Yunho resultó jodidamente erótico, acompañado de aquel gesto sensual al decirlo que le hizo estremecer

¿Te los quieres quitar? – preguntó en tono pecaminoso, fijando la mirada en sus piernas, no estaba sentado con ellas muy abiertas pero tampoco demasiado cerradas, la abertura del lado derecho mostraba casi toda su pierna, tragó saliva, perdido en aquella imagen

Sí – respondió enseguida Changmin, estirando su pierna izquierda hacia Yunho, mirándolo con gesto perdido pero Yunho lo percibió como uno incitador, tragó saliva y sin apartar la mirada de la mirada de Changmin, se agachó frente a él, agarró con delicadeza su pie y desabrochó las correas del zapato, quitándolo delicadamente – Que alivio – suspiró de nuevo en medio de un quejido

¿Te duele? – preguntó Yunho ensimismado, sin soltar el pie comenzó a masajearlo, Changmin sonrió y se estremeció un poco, cerrando los ojos unos momentos. Yunho lo soltó delicadamente luego de un par de masajes y procedió con el derecho, donde la pierna tenía la abertura del vestido, quitó las correas y masajeó también el pie, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Changmin, éste estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, gracias a eso y debido a la poca luz es que Yunho no podía ver su nuez de Adán, prueba irrefutable de que esa persona frente a él era hombre y no mujer

No te detengas – susurró sonrojado, los masajes de Yunho eran muy buenos, gracias a su vasta experiencia y habilidad con las manos. El vaquero obedeció y no temió comenzar a masajear un poco más arriba, con sutiles movimientos, haciendo presión con los pulgares arriba y abajo, mientras sus otros dedos se deslizaban solo hacia arriba, continuando con la subida, así llegó hasta la rodilla, Changmin movió los brazos hacia atrás e inclinó un poco la espalda, agarrando las sábanas con sus manos, aún con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante exclamó un pequeño gemido, con su voz fingida de mujer, Yunho no lo pudo resistir y se acercó un poco más, sin soltarle la pantorrilla elevó la pierna ligeramente y depositó un beso suave sobre su tobillo, subiendo sutilmente con más besos hasta la rodilla, sus manos dejaron de masajear para comenzar a acariciar, subiendo peligrosamente por arriba de la rodilla, hacia su cadera, aprovechando esa sensual abertura en el vestido, Changmin jadeaba al sentir aquellos tibios y carnosos labios, en realidad no pensaba si quien hacía eso era hombre o mujer, solo le importaba sentir aquellas caricias, así que sonrió satisfecho, luego se mordió sutilmente el labio inferior cuando Yunho se acercó peligrosamente a su muslo, succionando sin delicadeza luego de besarle. Se agachó un poco más y sujetó la cabeza de Yunho con ambas manos, gimiendo, lo atrajo hacia él, quedando la frente de Yunho en su vientre, éste aprovechó para darle un beso cerca del abdomen, sus manos seguían tocándole las piernas, pero sin subir demasiado, unos centímetros más y se daría cuenta del engaño

Oh Chanmiko – suspiró al sentir que le sujetaban con un poco más de fuerza la cabeza, levantándole la frente de su vientre, Changmin se agachó más y sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, le besó la comisura de sus labios, luego sonrió discretamente con aquel perfecto encanto femenino, volviendo después a darle un beso, ésta vez en la barbilla, rozándole con los dientes de forma sutil, como si quisiera morderle pero sin fuerza, Yunho se sintió desfallecer, que sensual era todo aquello, ni siquiera tenía que ser sexo, Chanmiko estaba haciéndolo sentir una excitación que nunca antes sintió, su miembro comenzaba a responder

Bésame – pidió otra vez, como la primera, con voz suave y ensoñada, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos, Yunho se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas en la medida que el vestido se lo permitía y estiró más su cuello, apoderándose de la boca que había deseado tanto. El choque eléctrico que sintió fue inmediato, tomó aquellos labios como nunca antes había tomado otros, con pasión y deseo, sintiendo una respuesta igual ¡Que beso! Era jodidamente caliente y húmedo, sus lenguas apenas se rozaban, discretamente pero certeras. Pudo haberse corrido en ese mismo instante si se hubiera encontrado dentro de ella, con tan solo besar aquella deliciosa boca, los labios tenían un sabor indescifrable pero a la vez delicioso, quizás debido al labial, pero no era eso lo que le tenía embriagado, sino la especializada y expresiva forma de responder a sus besos, en ese momento odió a todos los maestros que seguramente tuvo antes de ser tan experta. Se separaron en medio de un jadeo, Changmin sonrió, en ese momento no era muy consciente de sí mismo, pero de haberlo sido estaría en la misma sintonía que Yunho, el mejor beso de su vida

Jamás había probado unos labios como los tuyos – susurró excitado, aún sentía que la piel se le enchinaba solo de tenerla tan cerca, levantó su mirada y Chanmiko lo observaba fijamente, respiraba agitada y el halo de su respiración chocaba con el suyo con un sutil olor a alcohol, pero no era desagradable, el calor que manaba de ella lo excitó mucho más, nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, así que aún en contra de sus principios se lanzó hacia ella, aunque estuviera ebria la necesitaba, penetrarla, hacerla suya, podían llamarle violación si querían, pero era mucho más que tener un cuerpo, la necesitaba a ella, descubrir que otros secretos escondía. La acostó sobre la cama y la ayudó a acomodarse, colocándole de forma delicada la cabeza sobre la almohada, estaba tan embelesado que no se fijó bien en su cuello, la nuez de Adán resaltaba con sutileza, de haber habido más luz y de haber estado menos caliente seguro se habría dado cuenta, pero no en esos momentos, en esa circunstancia, su pantalón se sentía más apretado que antes. Yunho se encimó en ella con delicadeza, sin dejarle caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, la pistola de juguete quedó en medio de ambos y Yunho no notó el miembro erecto de Changmin, no olvidaba que tenía aquel accesorio y de momento no le prestó atención

¿Es esa tu pistola? – preguntó sonriendo, ésta vez la voz no le salió tan femenina pero Yunho no se dio cuenta. Changmin coló una de sus manos en medio de sus cuerpos y lo tocó sobre la ropa, no la pistola, sino el miembro de Yunho, haciéndolo estremecer y sonreír

Sí, y disparará cuando quieras – respondió sin vergüenza. Changmin soltó una pequeña risa y compartieron de nuevo un beso, ésta vez más apasionado, Yunho pudo notar que aquella boca era más experta de lo que pensó, le hizo erizar hasta el vello más recóndito de su cuerpo – No aguanto más, te deseo… no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo – expresó con urgencia – Perdóname – la miró embelesado, no apartaba de su mente el hecho de que estaba borracha y de que aquello prácticamente sería abusar de ella, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para dejarse dominar por su razón, después de todo aquello era lo que menos hacía cuando Sí había alguien con quien follar a su lado. Le apartó el cabello perfectamente colocado sin darse cuenta era una peluca y le besó el rostro, mientras sus manos bajaban a sus caderas, pronto los besos descendieron un poco, le besó el cuello en reiteradas ocasiones, sin fijar bien la vista, seguía sin darse cuenta de la nuez de Adán de Changmin, continuó besando con pasión, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas, escuchándola gemir con cada una de ellas

¡Aaah! – gimió Chanmiko al sentir los dientes de Yunho en su clavícula y las manos acariciándole los muslos. De pronto Yunho se levantó un poco, poniéndose de rodillas, miró a Changmin desde aquella perspectiva, éste le sonreía con un sonrojo en el rostro, estaba claramente excitado, Chanmiko lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Sonrió lascivamente, quitándose el accesorio del cuello, lo aventó al suelo, después se quitó el chaleco, aventándolo también, comenzó luego a desabrochar los botones de la camisa hasta no dejar ninguno, Changmin miró su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior, como si viera unos senos pequeños de mujer, sonrió con pasión y estiró su mano, queriendo tocarlo, pero Yunho le sujetó ésta y la bajó hasta su entrepierna, Changmin sonrió al palpar su miembro duro – Dispárame vaquero – sonrió divertido, si estuviera sobrio jamás habría permitido algo así, en esos momentos no estaba siendo dueño de sí mismo, Yunho sonrió, como si recibiera una orden que no pudiera rechazar y quitó rápido la pistola colgada al cinto, la tiró al suelo junto a lo demás, después desabrochó el cinto y se deshizo de él, volvió a sonreír, con urgencia se agachó de nuevo y se apoderó de aquellos labios otra vez, sin dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de Chanmiko, cuyo cuerpo estaba cada vez más caliente

Tus besos son los mejores – susurró cuando se separaron – Tu cuerpo es el mejor – halagó de nuevo, fijó después la mirada en ese adorno de plumas de la parte frontal del vestido y dirigió su mano derecha, buscando tocarle un seno y masajearlo, moría por probarlos, lamer sus pezones y hacerla estremecerse en sus brazos, pero no percibió prácticamente nada, sabía por verla a modo general que no gozaba de buena copa, pero tocarla y no sentir nada salvo sus pezones duros lo desconcertó, entreabrió los ojos y observó su excitado rostro, era tan sensual y pecaminoso, sintió que se estremecía solo de observarla, nunca le había pasado con nadie. Olvidó el tema de sus senos y se enfocó a buscar como desabrochar el vestido, mientras sus manos exploraban comenzó a besarle la barbilla y poco a poco dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en ella. Ésta vez no había pistola de juguete y sin embargo sintió algo abultado, obviamente no era su miembro, pues podía sentir éste sobre su vientre, eso lo puso en alerta y dejó de besarle la barbilla, se levantó un poco y la observó fijamente, Chanmiko le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo, lo invitaba a poseerla, hacerle cuanta cosa perversa de macho domina hembras se le ocurriera, pero entonces él la miró más atentamente, comenzando a ponerse nervioso, miró su cuello y pudo apreciar lo que de momento no quiso creer, pero si era, lo que veía era realmente lo que habría deseado no ver, tenía una bendita nuez de Adán, abrió ampliamente los ojos, su corazón latió tan deprisa que casi le hizo desfallecer, con duda llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna y con su dedo le tocó, corroborando que efectivamente bajo aquella falda larga había un pene, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a prender la luz, entonces vio lo que a media luz y con la jodida hormona a todo lo que da no pudo ver, Chanmiko era tan mujer como él, Chanmiko era en realidad hombre – No puede ser – susurró horrorizado, sintiendo que la sangre le bajaba a los pies

Ven, bésame – pidió con un hilo de voz, mirándolo con deseo, Yunho sintió que su miembro reaccionaba ante aquella expresión, pero no quería, no podía seguir sintiendo algo así después de saber la verdad

¡Eres hombre! – espetó con enojo, su respiración era fuerte y agitada, se acercó a la cama actuando como la bestia semental que era y no dudó en levantarle el vestido hasta la cintura, notando el miembro erecto que solo estaba siendo cubierto por ropa interior, bajó de nuevo la falda y le revisó el cuello, tocó la nuez, haciendo sonreír a Changmin quien quiso besarlo de nuevo pero él no se dejó – Tu pelo – tocó la peluca y jaló un poco, no se movió y lo volvió a intentar, lográndolo después, pudo quitarla, dejando mostrar un cabello castaño oscuro, corto y ondulado - ¿Qué demonios? – asustado lo miró fijamente, se la había puesto dura un hombre ¡Un hombre! Volvió a gritar en su interior

Soy Chanmiko, Heechul me bautizó – sonrió ensimismado, como si se lo dijera a él mismo, Yunho entendió entonces, enojándose más – Él me dijo que hablara como mujer – confesó divertido, haciendo un montón de voces diferentes

Maldito bastardo hijo de puta, voy a matarte – dijo con notable enojo, pensando en su dizque amigo – Y tú… - se acercó más a él con intención de golpearlo pero Changmin le miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada entre seductora y perdida que hace apenas unos momentos tanto le excitó – Diablos – susurró avergonzado, su miembro había vuelto a reaccionar – Basta ¿Qué no ves que es hombre? – regañó mientras agachaba la mirada para verse. Levantó los ojos hacia Changmin y lo vio completamente dormido, su respiración acompasada y sutil, tragó saliva duramente, lo miró fijo al rostro y se sonrojó, aún sin peluca resultaba bastante bonito, con facciones obviamente masculinas pero con un toque femenino e infantil – Eras demasiado perfecta para ser real – suspiró resignado, se sentó sobre la cama, junto a él, luego miró su entrepierna, después de todo Donghae había tenido razón, su única cita iba a ser con Manola, lamentablemente, no tuvo mayor remedio que masturbarse, ahí junto a la supuesta Chanmiko

Luego de unos minutos de meditarlo y tras haberse puesto la camisa, el cinto, el chaleco y el pañuelo Yunho salió de la habitación, el pasillo estaba solo y avanzó hacia las escaleras, bajó hasta la mitad de estas y pudo divisar la figura de su amigo Heechul, estaba conversando con personas que no conocía y que obviamente no le importaban

¡Tú, Heechul imbécil, ven acá! – gritó desde las escaleras, a pesar de la música se pudo oír claramente su voz, el aludido y otros más voltearon, el anfitrión de la fiesta supo por aquella expresión de diablo que su amigo había descubierto el engaño

Con permiso señores – se disculpó con sus interlocutores y avanzó hacia las escaleras, sonreía cínicamente, casi riendo, que buena broma le había gastado a Yunho, se notaba que estaba completamente colérico – Dime cariño – respondió al estar cerca de él, Yunho no dudo en agarrarlo con fuerza del brazo y jalarlo, comenzando después a subir las escaleras

Ven acá idiota – llamó con furia y Heechul ahogó una carcajada

¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Chanmiko no accedió a acostarse contigo? Creí que ninguna hembra se te podía resistir – se burló con alegría, pero Yunho no respondió, solo apretó más fuerte el agarre. Llegaron hasta la habitación y Yunho aventó a Heechul hacia el interior, luego entró él y cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero Changmin no despertó pese al ruido

¿Te crees muy chistoso? ¿De dónde sacaste a éste Travesti? – preguntó molesto, dirigiendo hacia Changmin una mirada desdeñosa, luego miró fijamente a su amigo

Tranquilo corazón, Changmin no es ningún travesti – respondió tranquilamente, Yunho volvió a mirar hacia la cama

Conque te llamas Changmin… - pensó con tranquilidad, ahora sabía el nombre de la persona que le había dado los mejores besos de su vida ¡Joder! ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando esas cosas tan desagradables? Él era hombre, no la bella Chanmiko que lo había embrujado con su belleza y sensualidad

Va en la escuela, es de primero ¿No está lindo? Pero no te fíes, es solo su cara, es tan macho como tú – sonrió divertido

¿Por qué accedió a esto? ¿Qué pretendían? –

Él estaba borracho desde antes que fraguáramos éste plan – respondió sinceramente

¿Plan? –

Sí, sus amigos y yo – rio divertido – Vamos, era solo una broma, no te enojes. Porque no pasó nada ¿O sí? ¿Acaso le diste por atrás creyendo que era mujer? – preguntó con descaro

¡Claro que no pasó nada! – dijo molesto

¿De verdad? ¿No se te paró ni un poco? – inquirió con descaro, casi a punto de reír, quería golpear fuertemente el ego de macho que tenía Yunho, era su castigo por haberlo rechazado tantas veces

Ni un poco, ni siquiera la toqué, ni la besé, nada, me di cuenta pronto – mintió avergonzado, no quería admitir que realmente había sucedido algo con "ella", Heechul no le creyó y enseguida se acercó a verlo, notando fácilmente los moretones que había dejado en sus piernas, luego sonrió divertido y miró a su amigo

¿Y esos chupetones? – preguntó con burla. Yunho se sonrojó enseguida y apartó la mirada unos momentos, poniéndose nervioso – Además tardaste mucho antes de salir ¿Qué le hiciste a Changmin? ¿Se la metiste? Dímelo, no seas egoísta ¿Era virgen? – preguntó con cinismo, intentando no reír, tenía toda la actitud de gata maldita de siempre, Yunho se sonrojó mucho más, quedándose mudo unos momentos

Está bien… - rompió de pronto el silencio – Nos besamos y lo toqué, pero no tuvimos sexo – aclaró rápidamente, aquella versión era más creíble

¿Y te gustó? –

Ya cállate – completamente avergonzado le dio la espalda, se sentía confundido, solo de verlo ahí, dormido e indefenso se sentía culpable, lo había excitado un hombre de una forma tan lasciva como ninguna mujer lo hizo, estaba confundido

Corazón, ya tranquilízate, nadie más lo sabrá, tómalo como una experiencia – se acercó hasta su amigo e intentó tocarlo pero Yunho se rehusó, alejándose de él, volvió a girarse hacia la cama, observando fijamente a Changmin, luego miró a su amigo

Más te vale que nadie se entere, si alguna chica de la escuela se entera se correrá la voz de que soy marica, si eso pasa ¡Te mato! – amenazó molesto

No te preocupes, solo tú, sus amigos idiotas y yo lo sabremos, claro, Changmin también – sonrió divertido – Me muero por ver su cara cuando despierte, le diremos que se entregó a ti –

No le mientas – se opuso rápidamente

La broma no tendría caso si no mentimos – refutó enseguida

Ya, has lo que quieras, no me importa – mintió nuevamente, sentía compasión por ese muchacho, era tan víctima como él de aquella sucia broma – Me largo – dijo enojado y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta, estaba tan molesto que no reparó en el hecho de que la pistola y el sombrero seguían en el suelo, cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó andar por el pasillo, llegó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a bajar, Donghae estaba muy cerca del primer peldaño y al ver bajar a Yunho volteó enseguida

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste así? – preguntó preocupado, después de todo era el buen Donghae, el siempre tontín e ingenuo del grupito de amigos

¿Tú lo sabías? – inquirió enojado, mirándolo fijamente

¿Saber qué? –

La broma –

¿Cuál broma? – no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba hablando Yunho y él lo percibió de aquella manera, si lo hubiera sabido sin duda el bonachón de su amigo no lo habría permitido

Olvídalo – respondió al fin, sintiéndose menos enojado

Oye Yunho ¿Y tú sombrero? – preguntó al darse cuenta y tras unos segundos de silencio, Yunho se llevó una mano a la cabeza, luego recordó la pistola también

Demonios, tendré que volver – dijo resignado

¿A dónde? –

A la habitación de Heechul – respondió enseguida y giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a subir unos peldaños

Eh Yunho – el aludido se detuvo y volteó

Hace rato vi subir a tu sexy mujer ¿Iba contigo? –cuestionó con una sonrisa, sabía que su amigo era todo un conquistador y estaba orgulloso, pero éste al oír esa pregunta enseguida le mostró una mirada fulminante que lo dejó helado, sin responder Yunho se giró de nuevo y continuó subiendo, dejando abajo a un confundido y asustado Donghae

Llegó hasta la habitación y antes de entrar recordó todo lo que había sucedido ahí, las caricias, los besos, las miradas, los quejidos; se sonrojó por completo y dudó en entrar, recordó también el rostro lindo y jovial del tal Changmin cuando le quitó la peluca, eso lo puso mucho más nervioso

Al diablo el sombrero, mejor me voy – pensó enojado, se dio media vuelta y pretendió irse, pero no pudo, tenía que entrar de nuevo a la habitación – Entraré – se decidió luego de unos segundos, la puerta no tenía cerrojo y abrió enseguida, encontrándose con una escena que lo perturbó un poco - ¿Qué demonios…? – su amigo le había quitado a Changmin el vestido, dejándolo solo en ropa interior, dormido profundamente, mientras él, al otro extremo de la habitación estaba por desabrochar sus pantalones mientras avanzaba hacia la cama. Yunho cerró con fuerza la puerta tras entrar y Heechul volteó hacia él, sorprendido - ¿Qué vas hacer? –

¿No es obvio? Quiero saber si es virgen – respondió enseguida, aquellas palabras irritaron a Yunho sobremanera ¿Qué clase de perverso sexo maniaco enfermo era Heechul?

¡Cabrón! – dijo enojado, mirando hacia Changmin - ¿Piensas violarlo? – preguntó enojado

No lo digas tan feo, solo me divertiré un poco – respondió divertido, miró hacia Changmin y sonrió, que exquisito se veía así, indefenso y semi desnudo

¿Crees que te lo permitiré? –

Es mi habitación – refutó molesto

Me importa una mierda – enojado se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo hasta la puerta

Me lastimas – se quejó con voz aniñada y temerosa, pero en realidad estaba muy divertido, podía darse cuenta que a Yunho le gustaba Changmin, o por lo menos había sentido mucha empatía hacia él. Irremediablemente Yunho sacó a Heechul de su propia habitación y puso el cerrojo, suspiró cansado

Enfermo… - pensó enojado – Aunque yo también iba a abusar de él – miró hacia Changmin, estaba profundamente dormido. Yunho se acercó más a la cama y lo observó, en realidad resultaba ser un chico bastante mono, dormido se veía mucho más, escrutó su rostro, aunque no tenía la peluca sus rasgos eran bastante lindos, se acercó un poco más y observó su nariz, luego sus pómulos, la barbilla y por último los labios, recordó los besos y se avergonzó – Deja de mirarlo – se recriminó molesto. Suspiró cansado, tenía la moral tan baja que se sintió adormecido, no iba a tener más remedio que dormir ahí, si dejaba que se lo llevaran los amigos que Heechul le había contado que estaban enterados de la broma seguro dejaban que su perverso amigo se lo violara, era mejor si él hacia guardia, después de todo Changmin también fue víctima de esa broma

Se quitó las botas y el chaleco, después el paño del cuello y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, no iba a dormir en el suelo y tampoco cargaría a ese chico para llevarlo al piso, así que no iba haber más remedio que dormir a su lado, por fortuna Changmin estaba del lado izquierdo y no hizo falta moverlo, suspiró cansadamente, apagó la luz principal y dejó la lámpara, acostándose a su lado, tratando de estar lo más lejos posible, estaba rígido como tabla, mirando hacia el techo, intentando dormir pero de repente no pudo, no dejaba de pensar en todos los besos que se habían dado. Sintió movimiento del otro lado de la cama pero no quiso voltear, se quedó estático de su lado, hasta que sintió un peso sobre él, giró la cabeza y vio a Changmin muy cerca de él, con la cabeza casi apoyada sobre su hombro, le había puesto el brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho y luego se acomodó echándole encima también la pierna izquierda, sobre sus piernas

¿Por qué a mí? – preguntó sintiéndose resignado, Changmin estaba casi desnudo y acurrucado en su cuerpo, Yunho podía sentir la respiración cerca de su cuello, eso lo hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, tragó saliva duramente y cerró los ojos, rogando por quedarse dormido antes de que hiciera algo de lo que muy probablemente se arrepentiría

Uno a uno los invitados se fueron, quedando poco menos de la mitad de todos los que habían asistido, Kyuhyun, Minho y Suho se reunieron luego de no haber estado juntos un buen rato y buscaron a Heechul, el anfitrión estaba coqueteando con una chica en uno de los sillones de una de las salas de su casa, mientras un chico a su lado le acariciaba discretamente la pierna, resultaba muy extraño aquel cuadro, pero él era famoso por sus extraños tríos bisexuales así que dentro de lo que cabía era algo normal. Ignoraron aquel detalle y lo abordaron, Heechul volteó pero solo miró a su amigo, ignorando a los otros dos

Ya debemos irnos ¿Dónde está Changmin? – preguntó Kyuhyun

Secuestrado –

¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono el trío de amigos 'deja abajo' de Changmin

Yunho se encerró con él en la habitación – respondió tranquilamente – Y no tengo llave – mintió sin remordimiento

Tumbaremos la puerta, no podemos dejarlo –

Vamos, ahora sí muy preocupados por su amigo ¿no? Ya te dije que Yunho no le hará nada. Es un macho de primera y un cachondo irremediable, pero es buena persona – defendió divertido

Pero… - quiso refutar Minho

Nada, ya váyanse, ya me enfadaron – contestó con fastidio y los ignoró, volteándose de nuevo hacia la chica, reanudando su conversación. Los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros y coincidieron en que no podían hacer nada más, así que se fueron rápido de la fiesta. Al cabo de media hora todo se terminó y no quedó ningún invitado más, Heechul se dirigió hacia su habitación y sacó la llave, abrió con cuidado y sonrió al ver el cuadro, Yunho estaba dormido en la cama junto a Changmin, quien estaba enredado en su cuerpo, ambos se veían tan relajados y tranquilos, como si entre sueños supieran que estaban uno junto al otro

Abrió sus ojos de repente al sentir una tremenda sed, lo primero que vio fue un hombro cubierto en una camisa color rojo a cuadros, se sintió tremendamente mareado pero logró enfocar, comenzando a levantarse un poco en la cama, sin prestar atención al cuerpo que yacía junto al suyo, se rascó con fuerza el cabello y luego se talló los ojos, en medio de un bostezo se estiró con fuerza, sintiendo después una especie de náusea ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? De pronto sintió un poco de frío y miro su cuerpo, estaba casi desnudo, enseguida se alarmó y miró a su lado, nunca antes había hecho eso, acostarse con alguien sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, pero se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver a su lado un hombre. Miles de sentimientos pasaron por su mente, miedo, angustia, horror y vergüenza. Abrió ampliamente los ojos antes de reaccionar por completo… Tremendo grito se escuchó por todas las paredes de aquella casa

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – horrorizado se puso rápido de pie, instantes después Yunho se levantó rápidamente, alarmado de aquel grito, se miraron fijamente desde cada extremo de la cama, Changmin estaba aterrado, por instinto se llevó una mano al trasero, pero no percibió dolor alguno – Mi culo… - pensó alarmado, jamás en su vida le había hecho a eso de la Sodoma, él solo había estado con féminas sensuales, si no le dolía el asuntito entonces quizás él fue el activo, aquella podía ser una posibilidad

No es lo que parece – interrumpió enseguida Yunho – No te asustes, no pasó nada, nada – informó rápidamente, pero Changmin parecía igual horrorizado, sintió náuseas y sin poder evitarlo se vomitó ahí mismo, en el suelo, Yunho se giró a otro lado para no ver - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó después, preocupado, Changmin estaba pálido

¿Quién eres? – preguntó molesto - ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¡Dímelo! – demandó asustado, Yunho suspiró profundamente y comenzó a contarle todo cuanto sabía del asunto. La sangre de Changmin hirvió pronto, ya vería como cobrarse con esos tipos, sus desgraciados amigos y Heechul debían pagar caro su bromita. Esquivó su propio vómito y robó a Heechul algo de ropa luego de esculcar sus cajones, ignoró a Yunho y salió de la habitación, mientras éste lo miró marcharse, agradecía no haber sido golpeado por ese chico, había notado por su abdomen y pecho que se entrenaba y quizás era fuerte, tenía bastante buen cuerpo

¿Qué diablos estás pensando? – se regañó a sí mismo. Momentos después pudo escuchar el grito de auxilio de Heechul y decidió ignorarlo, seguramente en esos momentos Changmin estaba vengándose por lo que le habían hecho. Agarró todas sus prendas y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y vio el tremendo desastre que había quedado de la fiesta. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida y antes de abrirla divisó hacia el jardín, observando a Changmin perseguir a Heechul con tremendo tronco que sujetaba por encima de su cabeza, claramente dispuesto a golpearlo, no le tomó importancia y abrió la puerta, al salir la cerró de nuevo y avanzó unos pasos, miró la casa desde afuera y suspiró – Adiós Chanmiko, por algunos minutos fui muy feliz – pensó desanimado y luego se marchó, seguramente era la última vez que vería a Changmin, solo esperaba que ese chico se vengara bien por los dos, desde afuera podía oír los gritos de su amigo. Yunho sonrió

La venganza de Changmin duró un mes, días llenos de angustia y tortura para sus amigos, entre bromas cargadas y malas pasadas hasta que su furia se calmó, si aquel sujeto con el que amaneció lo hubiera mancillado muy seguramente el castigo habría durado mucho más. No lo volvió a ver, lamentaba no haber preguntado su nombre, al menos saber quién era el chico que junto con él fueron víctimas de tan atroz broma. Mientras los días pasaron la memoria distante de Changmin acudía a él, pequeños flashes de aquella noche lo estaban atormentando, si sus recuerdos eran ciertos entonces se habían besado, ese sujeto lo había tocado y había dejado marcas en su piel, las cuales duraron varios días, con vergüenza les untaba ungüento y trataba de no pensar en eso, pero no podía, le atormentaba, nunca había hecho nada con un hombre, y lo poco que había hecho con él fue estando borracho, mínimo hubiera estado sobrio, así por lo menos se excusaría de que fue por curiosidad y no porque tontamente hubiera caído en la trampa

Diciembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el siguiente fin de semana saldrían de vacaciones de invierno, después de un semestre ajetreado estaba más que bien. Changmin y sus tres traidores y bastardos amigos estaban por salir después de la jornada de clases de ese día, Kyuhyun y él asistían al mismo salón, mientras que Minho y Suho estaban en otro, pero siempre a la salida se esperaban unos a otros

En unos días vacaciones, que alivio – comentó Suho mientras se estiraba

Así es, tiempo de fiesta y muchas mujeres – secundó Minho, sabía que él siempre tenía algo seguro en ese aspecto, Kyuhyun apoyó contento, él también era popular entre las féminas masoquistas de la escuela. Mientras escuchaba Changmin no comentó nada al respecto, parecía ensimismado, tenía muchos días así y sus amigos lo habían notado

¿Tú que piensas? ¿Ya tienes tu lista de conquistas para éste invierno? – preguntó Kyuhyun a Changmin, pero éste tardó en responder, negó con la cabeza

Tengo mucho que estudiar, no puedo pensar ahora en mujeres – respondió con tranquilidad, aunque parecía algo sombrío, sus amigos compartieron mirada

Que aburrido – comentó Minho pero su amigo lo ignoró. Caminaban los cuatros hacia la salida de la escuela cuando Changmin se detuvo de pronto

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kyuhyun

Olvidé algo, váyanse sin mí – respondió Changmin tras recordar que había dejado un libro que necesitaba en su casillero

Está bien, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Kyuhyun y sus amigos le siguieron, entonces Changmin se regresó por su libro, quedaban muy pocos alumnos deambulando por ahí. Abrió su casillero y sacó lo que necesitaba, de pronto sintió necesidad de ir al baño y decidió pasar antes de irse a casa. Los baños más cercanos estaban fuera de servicio y no tuvo más remedio que ir a otros más alejados de la entrada de la escuela, a medida que avanzaba veía menos alumnos, se topó con algunos maestros y los saludó sin detenerse, llegó al baño y dejó la mochila en el suelo, cerca de los lavabos, abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y sacó su miembro para poder orinar, oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta y volteó sin dejar de orinar, pero no había nadie. El baño estaba muy solo, se sintió un poco nervioso, no tenía miedo de los fantasmas pero creía en ellos, esperaba que ninguno se le fuera aparecer, después de todo según las leyendas estos abundaban en las escuelas tanto como en los hospitales

¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó solo por preguntar, no recibió respuesta y sonrió - ¿Algún espectro? – de nuevo nada. Terminó de hacer sus necesidades y fue hasta el lavabo, comenzó a lavarse las manos y levantó la mirada, vio una sombra en la puerta a través del espejó y volteó rápido hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, sin embargo se sintió nervioso. Cerró la llave del agua y se secó las manos, agarró su mochila y caminó a la entrada, oyó unos pasos y se detuvo en seco antes de salir del baño, de pronto alguien se apareció ante él, en un instante no lo reconoció hasta que prestó mayor atención, era él, el chico de la fiesta con quien despertó al día siguiente, tragó saliva con dureza, hacía semanas que no veía su rostro. Yunho se había aparecido de repente, como si hubiera estado siguiéndolo, parecía muy perturbado, Changmin tragó saliva duramente – Hola – saludó nerviosamente, ambos estaban cerca de la puerta

¡Ya no puedo más! – dijo de pronto Yunho, sin responder a su saludo, él no entendió que demonios le pasaba pero se puso nervioso, de pronto aquel chico lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la pared, antes que su espalda se estrellara en la fría loza la mochila se cayó al suelo

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó asustado, ambos se miraban a los ojos

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quieres saber? – lo miró con mayor intensidad – Pasa que me estoy volviendo loco – respondió aturdido – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, día y noche, me persigues – confesó asustado, Changmin abrió más amplio los ojos y comenzó a sentir que las rodillas le temblaban – Llevo días siguiéndote, luego cuando llego a casa pienso en ti y deseo tus labios – al oír eso Changmin apretó los labios, como si se protegiera de aquel chico - ¿Por qué? Eres tan lindo, y de chica eras tan hermosa ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Me has embrujado? Ni siquiera he podido acostarme con una mujer, te deseo, a ti que eres hombre – confesó aún aturdido, Changmin estaba paralizado, tratando de procesar toda esa información – No he podido acostarme con ninguna desde entonces, solo te deseo a ti –

Estás loco – susurró avergonzado, la verdad es que a él le había sucedido algo similar con los recuerdos de aquella noche

Chanmiko no es real, pero tú sí, eres tan real… - levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla, mirándose ambos a los ojos, Changmin tragó saliva duramente, sintiéndose de pronto ligeramente excitado, la cercanía del cuerpo de Yunho era tremenda - ¿Por qué diablos eres hombre? – espetó molesto, pero sin detener su determinación

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó sorpresivamente, no había razón aparente para que interrumpiera el discurso de Yunho con semejante pregunta, pero él respondió

Jung Yunho – respondió confundido - ¿Por qué? – inquirió casi con recelo, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, Changmin tragó saliva de nuevo, se apeó un poco más en la pared, apoyando su puño izquierdo sobre el azulejo y con su mano derecha sujetó la tela de la camisa de Yunho a la altura del pecho, volvió a temblar y luego como si lo guiara algún extraño impulso lo jaló hacia él y lo besó, sorprendiéndolo, pero él también estaba sorprendido por haberse animado a hacerlo, ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos y Yunho no tardó en responder. Ninguno estaba ebrio y ninguno de los dos estaba siendo engañado, aquel era su primer beso con un hombre, cerraron con fuerza los ojos mientras se besaban, pegando sus cuerpos peligrosamente. Cuando se separaron se miraron agitados, respirando con dificultad

No me revuelco con gente desconocida – respondió a la pregunta anterior, ambos se sonrieron con extraña lujuria, estaban muy agitados como para pensar en nada más. A Yunho no le importó nada más, salvo aquel extraño, pecaminoso y excitante encuentro, no pensó que fuera a ser tan fácil, pero él no sabía sobre Changmin, sobre sus recurrentes recuerdos de aquella noche y como de aquellos surgió la gran duda ¿era realmente tan hetero como creyó?

Aunque era la escuela no importó si podían descubrirlos, se arriesgaron a ello por el simple hecho de que ambos eran unos grandes sementales y que en esos momentos estaban tremendamente calientes. Changmin no se opuso a entregarse, no le importaba nada, además aquel vaquero le había prometido que su pistola disparaba cuando él quisiera, así que se dejó penetrar sobre los lavabos, con la espalda reflejada en los espejos, mientras Yunho estaba frente a él, abriéndole las piernas y él en medio, mientras se besaban, entregándose a ese momento, quizás el más cachondo de sus vidas. Los gemidos sobresalían al baño pero nadie podía escucharlos, ni siquiera el "Dime vaquero" que rugía Yunho, ni los gritos de damisela "Me estas cogiendo duro" de Changmin. Benditos eran los Halloween y las bromas pesadas de los amigos cuando se tienen semejantes resultados

FIN


End file.
